Cookies, Potions and Lips
by Panda818
Summary: Hermione sees George in the library and has to investigate. Written for the August Twin Exchange.


Hermione was having an impossible time trying to start her Potions essay. It was about the one potion she was afraid of, The Drink of Despair. The assignment Professor Snape decided on was he'd hand out a type of potion's name and they would have to research the effects. He had to have known it was her fear, he _can _read minds after all, to assign a potion only studied (never made) by seventh years to a fifth year. Everyone handled Umbridge differently and his way must be to be even more evil. It may seem strange to have a phobia of a potion, but her memories were too much. She just couldn't handle reliving those. Ever.

Escaping from her thoughts she started looking around the library. This was just strange. George was in the library! Maybe you don't understand, George Weasley, Prankster Extraordinaire in the library! This was very strange, indeed. Hermione definitely needed to look into this, and no, not simply because she was procrastinating on her essay.

The moment Hermione started approaching him though, he suddenly stood and ran out with a book, not even checking out! The gaul of that boy! She started out after him but it seemed that he disappeared. She grumbled in frustration realizing that he had hidden in a secret passage.

"George! Where are you?" she shouted. He obviously didn't want to be seen in the library, and since he had to still be close by maybe if she made enough noise, he would come out.

"George! George! GEOR-" Suddenly she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth seemingly yanking her into the wall.

She was jerked to turn around and came face to face with an angry Weasley. Just then she became rather conscious that they were about six inches apart in a small tunnel leading off into the dark. (A/N: Romantic eh?)

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor are you doing shouting for me? Do you want Um-bitch to come and catch us both?"

"Uh, um no?" _What's going on? I never stutter, why am I so flustered?_ "I, er simply wanted to find you." _Smooth…_

"And why did you want to find me dear?" George smirked at her blush rising, and then realized he was still holding her to him and promptly let go.

"Because you were in the library! What on earth were you doing in there?"

_**Crap, here I was thinking I was so stealthy not getting seen.**_ "I was simply getting a book, there aren't any rules against that Miss Prefect are there?"

"Well, no. But you're you!"

"Good observation."

"You know what I mean, I never thought you and Fred even knew where the library was."

"I'm hurt Granger. I thought you of everyone in this school knew not to judge a book by its cover."

"Why don't you just tell me what you were doing in there then?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Gred would have my head if I did."

"Don't tell me it's that prank store again…"

"It's not the _store,_ it is simply a _product._"

"George Fabian Weasley, tell me now." Hermione had be backing George into the wall in an attempt at intimidation. In his opinion it was working.

"Well, I'm just looking up the ingredients to a cookie."

"Really, George, I'm not stupid. Why can't you just study like a normal person?"

"No normal person studies and I don't want to." The last part of what he said came off like a whine making Hermione smile against her will. Seeing her smile made his doofus feeling lessen. _**Why haven't I ever noticed what a beautiful smile she has... Wait what? I did not just think that, well maybe I did. But it's only a simple observation.**_

"Oh come on, school isn't all bad."

"Yes. It. Is. End of discussion."

"Fine. What is this magical cookie you're making? I'm sure it's very high grade stuff. The whole shebang when it comes to you and Fred."

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but yeah, it is. Only because I'm making it though," he said. He then proceeded to wink at her causing her to blush once again (cursing her body the entire time.) "They're called Caterwauling Cookies. In short, they enhance your voice. Fred gave this project to me while he works on our grand escape, we've told you right?"

She simply nodded lost in thought. He began to explain the Cookies and how he was making them, how he couldn't seem to figure out how to make the person eating to cookie talk loudly and not just screech. She normally would have been interested but she just couldn't focus. _I've never seen his eyes light up like that. Must be because he's talking about pranks, hmm, talking. His teeth are perfect. So are his lips. They aren't as thin as Fred's and he seems to get animated yet still be more reserved than his brother. His hair is just amazing, but all the Weasleys have amazing hair. Quidditch wouldn't be that bad if it made them all like this, maybe just beaters then. Look at me, objectifying George Weasley! I sound like Lavender in my head. But, oh those lips…_

"Uh, Hermione? Are you even listening to me?" George had been talking for around ten minutes and the more he looked at her, the more he thought she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes had a glazed over look and she was just staring at him.

Without even thinking about it, she slowly raised her hand to touch what you could call her knew obsession, his _lips_. Once she did they both froze, him having no idea why she did that and her crashing down to reality.

They stood there like that for a moment before both of them launched themselves at each other, claiming their mouths in a heated kiss. George licked her lips, pleading for entrance, which she granted immediately. They stood in the heated snog, George thinking of why he _should _stay at Hogwarts until they were interrupted by loud voices passing.

A voice they recognized as Harry's was yammering on about how he needed her help on his homework while Ron complained about his homework and hunger.

Once the boys passed George looked Hermione in her light brown eyes and only had one thing to say.

"Bloody hell. I need to come back to this school often as long as you're here love."

Hermione blushed as they headed out, him forgetting the cookies, and her forgetting what she was even procrastinating for.

Back in the library, Harry and Ron both sat confused waiting for Hermione to come back and get her stuff, little did they know, she wouldn't be coming back.

A/N: This is my entry for the Weasley Twin Exchange:) To any of my readers of _The Unexpected Blush,_ I WILL BE UPDATING SOON! I will get it back from my mother by the end of the month and you will get the next chapter! I swear on Godric's grave. I hope you liked my story and please vote for it on the Twin Exchange!


End file.
